The New Hunters
by MultiFandom87
Summary: An angry spirit is killing anyone and everyone who enters the dreaded house on the hill, So of course the Winchesters are on the case. But, are they the only ones? First Fanfic please tell me if you like! I'll give you an internet cookie!


Thump. Cassidy jumped when she heard it. "What? Afraid of a little noise?"

Teased Cassidy's friend, Kyle. "No way! Let's just get this over with." She had agreed to just hanging out, like he suggested. Not checking out the haunted house up the hill. Kyle grinned. "Don't be scared. I'll protect you. Or, maybe I'll just feed you to the hounds!" He started tickling her and Cassidy shrieked. "Stop! Stop it!" she pleaded between laughs. She and Kyle were laughing when a woman's shriek pierced the air.

She and Kyle fell silent with confusion and fear. The shriek was followed by another thump. Kyle looked at where the sound was coming from. "Cass, stay here. I'm gonna go check it out." Kyle said reassuringly. "NO! Don't leave me here!" She cried pleadingly after Kyle. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. I'll be right back." Kyle ran ahead. "Don't leave me!" She repeated. Everything fell silent. She waited for a moment or two when Kyle's scream pierced the silence followed by a thump of a body hitting the ground. "KYLE!" She screamed. She started running in the direction Kyle was in. She opened the door to the room he had entered and stopped. There, in front of her, was the body of Kyle. With his head split almost all the way open. Blood painted the walls and the floors were slick with it. She stood still before screaming in horror. She heard another thump. Closer this time. Harder. She looked up and was frozen for a split second. Then she screamed, which was cut off abruptly and replaced with the sound of cracking bone and the squish of blood and flesh splattering against the walls. Then silence.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"C'mon nerd! Afraid of the monsters?" Bradley teased the skinny, weaker kid in front of him. "N-No! I-I can do this. If you can consider me a part of your club afterwards." Jacobb, the skinny boy stammered. "Sure!" Logan, a member of Bradley's gang said "All you have to do is write your name on the wall of the downstairs bedroom. And consider yourself lucky kid, we had to write it on the wall in the upstairs bedroom." Logan lied. None of them had ever been in the house, but they knew the kid was too scared to venture upstairs and check. Upstairs is where the woman was murdered by her own husband, Who later was killed by the ghost of his wife by her dropping a hammer on his head splitting it wide open. "No." Jacobb said firmly. "What?" Bradley asked. "I'm going to write my name on the wall upstairs, so I'll be official." Bradley grinned at the idea. "Alright. But if you chicken out, you do our homework for a week!" Bradley said still smiling. Jacobb nodded and headed into the house with a marker in his hand. But, as soon as he entered the front door, a chill ran down his spine, along with a putrid smell up his nose. He grimaced but didn't back out and risk being called a loser. After all, he was just writing his name. As he walked towards the staircase the smell became stronger. He thought a cat must have died inside the walls. But the first thing he noticed was no graffiti. In an old house, or any abandoned building, there was graffiti done by a daredevil teen or a poor kid taking a deal. Like him. He kept going up the stairs as the smell became stronger and worse. Soon he was holding his nose. He made it up the stairs and quickly made it down the hallway. The smell was terrible. He walked down to the last bedroom and opened the door. The first thing he noticed before his brain could process it was the magnitude of the smell. It was strong and it was bad. Then he looked down and yelled in horror and disgust. The body of a teenage girl and a teenage boy, their head split open with blood collecting in pools around them. The walls decorated with their bloody discarded flesh. He dropped his marker and dialed 911 on his phone while running out of the house. He was greeted by the boys that were laughing at his show of running out of the house in fear. "What! Did you wet your pant wimp!" Jacobb ignored him as the operator answered. "911, what's your emergency?" "Please… Body… Blood… Girl and a guy… in the house." He gasped out of breath.

"Excuse me sir, did you say body? Sir where are you?!" The woman on the receiving end of the call said. "The old house up the hill at the intersection of Wilson drive and Magnolia Avenue. There was the body of a teenage girl and a teenage boy." He said, finally able to breath. He heard silence on the other end and thought she had hung up when he heard her voice. "Thank you. A police car is on its way." She stated calmly. "Thanks." He said before hanging up. Sirens wailed in the distance, but his mind kept going back to the house, the bodies, the smell.


End file.
